Flower Blooming on His Grave
by Eleamaya
Summary: Out of the plate and facing the sky, now she plants it on the best place. Slight: Clerith. FF VII: Advent Children Complete.


**Flower Blooming on His Grave**

drabble by me

FF VII: Advent Children Complete by Square Enix

* * *

Sometimes, Aerith reflected herself similar to flower –a wilted flower that never meet the real sky and never know what it was. She was trapped in her narrow territory, a dull life, scared and must hide from any Shin-Ra potential threat; wishing to grow normally like any other girl without this schizophrenia. And then he came, bring her a new horizon and wonderful life. She loved the blue canvas in his eyes as he defined her to the color of the azure, made her wonder it so much. That's the time the flower blossom, open its corolla, and spray its fragrance.

She remembered when she asked him if flowers would have been happy looking up to the sky. A good weather, sunlight, rain; all of the flowers needed to bloom are given by the sky. Then she dreamt if she finally face it bravely, she would plant flowers out there and come everyday just to observe how amazing they could grow naturally without her tending it as usual. She just regretted how she never had the chance when she was alive that her escape was full of huge adventure and new attraction. It was not him who brought her out of the plate to spread the flower together he had promised.

She lost her sky.

No flower filled Midgar and even Gaia when she was traveling without him.

Even her job was not just flower vendor at that time but a bigger duty...

...as the last Cetra.

After her death, her spirit found there's no other place better than this. That on this rock where he was ever laying with barely breath, where any seed is hard to thrive, there's no impossible to her. Like when she was tending lilies magically in the slum church and how they even still could be tough after two years with no care by her hand anymore. Or like when she could send her limit break from Lifestream to heal all geostigma's sufferers. That she could make all of them happened by her prayer because Gaia blesses her Cetra power. But she just didn't intently plant the same kind of flowers again. Her lilies still remained in the church although the number was decreased by Tifa and Cloud's battle against the Remnants inside and that she had covered them with a large water pool. So, she planted different flower.

Daisies, a symbol of a woman carrying undying love.

There had ever been a hurt, broken heart, and painful she got when he was gone. But as she never blamed anyone that she had learned to what the real story happened, she can't lie to her deepest feeling she's still holding for a very long awaiting moment they could meet again and reunite. Here, he would never leave her again, anymore. It is her gift as she couldn't sit right next to him at his final moment.

And also a symbol of new season. Circle of life, one life back to Planet and new lifes are birth from the same source as a return.

One day, she saw a blond spike haired-man walking to the grave with some familiar lilies she knew he usually put onto. His face shown a surprise noticing the place had been a little different. Then he smiled picking up some daisy stalks. He also lifted the rush 'tombstone' out to make it become just beautiful flower field. And when he turned back to go, she watched over him –the person who had ever filled her heart, too– riding his motorbike for a bit moment. That as he now moved on from his guilt, she let him happy with his family needing him.

And she moved back. Back to the place where she belong with her first love now. And always be staying by his side for everlasting.

Like these flowers forever bloom under the sky even until 500 years later or more.

* * *

**Author Note:** The ending of ACC which show two added scenes is looked emphasizing Zerith for me. But, yeah, as Nomura said there's so many interpretation you could talk and share with your friend, so this is what I capture, and what about you? My friend just googling about daisy –the same flower shown in Cloud's desk too–, and that's the meaning she got. Sorry that it's just too short and simple.

I wrote this for a RP account in tumblr I run as Aerith with one Zack RPer (the username is ask-sodlierhero-and-flowergirl). But, sadly, he never finished his part of "Buster Sword Rested in Her Church" like what we had planned together. If you want, I may write it on my version.


End file.
